


Two words.  Please, Patrick.

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1, Blow Jobs, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Tenderness, Will write porn for poutine, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: Please, Patrick.Two words.Those two words he’d imagined hearing in a thousand ways. In a hundred configurations of their bodies pleasuring each other.Because 24 words from Lisamc21's ficBustedgot stuck in my brain.Five times David said "Please, Patrick" in Patrick's fantasies and one (or more) in reality.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 225





	Two words.  Please, Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisamc21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Busted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480775) by [Lisamc21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21). 



**I.**

_The light flickers, breaking up the moment. Patrick pulls back from the hug. “I can fix that.” David nods. “Okay.” But neither man moves. David’s grip is firm on Patrick’s biceps. Patrick’s fingers are softly splayed, his palms flat on David’s flank. The light flickers twice before plunging the store into darkness. A single lamppost casts a dim glow onto the salesroom floor. Patrick looks up at David, his eyes shining in the low light. His gaze dips to David’s lips. David’s right hand slides up, cupping Patrick’s face. His rings feel cool on Patrick’s skin as he moves so close that Patrick can feel the whisper of his breath. “Please, Patrick,” he murmurs as their lips brush together…_

**II.**

_There’s a warm weight pressed up against Patrick’s back, and an arm wrapped around his waist. David. He feels the soft kiss with a scrape of stubble across the nape of his neck, and the press of an erection against the crack of his ass. The hand on his waist works its way up Patrick’s shirt, tracing delicate fingertip circles. Patrick feels the insistence of desire up against his body. “Please, Patrick,” David whispers into his hairline, tugging their bodies flush together._

**III.**

_Patrick flips the sign to CLOSED. David’s behind the counter, settling the register, his brow furrowed in concentration. Patrick slides in next to him, a soothing hand on his back. He leans in and kisses up David’s neck. David abandons cashing out, turning to face Patrick, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick nips at David’s lower lip before licking into his mouth, tangling their tongues together. Predictably, satisfiably, it draws a low moan from David. Patrick pulls him close, grinds his pelvis into David’s hip. Patrick reaches up, and draws David’s hand off his shoulder, taking his index and middle finger into his mouth. “Please, Patrick,” David moans, his hips canting forward._

**IV.**

_The opening notes of Unchained Melody bounce off the walls of the barn. David approaches Patrick. “Dance with me,” he asks, his lips twisted to the side timidly. “I don’t know, David,” Patrick stutters, looking around. “Please, Patrick,” David whispers, extending his hand._

**V.**

_Patrick circles the head of his cock against David’s entrance. The puckered skin is like heaven against the head of his cock, sensitive from David’s teasing tongue. His mind reels with anticipation of the pressure, the heat, the contractions as David comes while he’s inside and how it will feel to let go inside David. David’s breathlessly impatient. “Please, Patrick,” he keens, thrusting up to meet Patrick as he slides forward._

**+1**

Reality hits on the way back from _The King & Thai _ . Patrick lives with Ray, David shares a room with his sister, therefore _dessert_ is going to be...difficult. 

Difficult, but not insurmountable, given they have a completely functional, private space at the store. One which they definitely should not get in the habit of using for this purpose, but…

Fueled by confidence and a belly full of Elmdale’s only available shrimp pad Thai, Patrick has David pinned up against the brick wall in the back room. David’s pliant in his grip, save for his lips fervently kissing Patrick, and his hands, scrabbling to ruck up Patrick’s shirt, desperate for skin. 

Patrick’s hands find the top button of David’s pants. He undoes it, bringing the zipper down, in one swift movement. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of David’s briefs, looking up into David’s soft gaze for one final confirmation. “Please, Patrick,” David whispers, and it sends a shiver down Patrick’s spine. 

Patrick draws David’s pants and briefs down to his ankles slowly, gently maneuvering the garments over David’s erection. He manages not to gasp when David’s cock springs free. It’s _beautiful_. Is that a thing to think about a dick? Doesn’t matter. It’s thick, and veiny, and like every other part of David that he’s touched so far, it’s so, so velvety soft. Patrick wraps his hand around David’s cock, and strokes it experimentally. Almost shyly.

“Hey,” David says softly. Patrick looks up at him. “You...you don’t have to.”

Patrick’s heart clenches. “I know. I..I want to. I just don’t know - “

David kisses Patrick softly. He pulls back just enough that their lips ghost each other as he whispers “anything you do will be amazing. Please, Patrick.”

Patrick goes with what he knows. Pinky and ring finger a little tighter, index and middle a little loose to slip over the lip of the head of David’s dick. It seems to work, if the sounds David is making are any indication. Patrick’s free hand pulls David close. He kisses David, swallowing all of the hitches in his breath, his soft moans of pleasure. 

“David,” Patrick murmurs against his lips.

David’s eyes open. They’re so close he’s a little cross-eyed.

“Can I suck you?”

David lets out a little gasp. “Please, Patrick,” he moans, as his eyes scrunch shut.

Patrick kneels in front of David and runs his hands soothingly on the outside of David’s thighs. 

He nuzzles the crease of David’s thigh, inhaling his scent. Faint orange ginger and something so distinctly _David_. With one hand wrapped around the base of David’s dick, he licks up the underside. The resulting groan is satisfying, but Patrick knows he can do better. He takes as much of David as he can into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl as he bobs up and down, and his hand mirrors the movement on the bottom half. He can feel the tightness build in David’s abdomen, his orgasm approaching rapidly. Patrick tightens his grip, quickens his strokes, and David’s breath starts coming in pants punctuated by harsh gasps of Patrick’s name. Patrick holds David tight with his free hand, stabilizing him as the coil becomes tighter and tighter, ready to spring. He takes a moment to pause, maybe to tease, checking in. 

“Are you ready to come, baby?” Patrick asks, the pet name escaping so naturally.

_“Please, Patrick.”_

  
  



End file.
